After Pride and Prejudice
by bookworm0706
Summary: Another Jane Austen from Bookworm0706! A nice (if I say so myself) sequel to P and P
1. Introduction

Darcy felt that he was the happiest man in the world, and that his joy in the world around him was far superior to any that another could claim, Bingley for example. Though he had no doubt that Mrs. Bingley had a very good character and exactly suited his friend, he could not help but think that he liked his Lizzy infinitely more, with her lively spirit and silvery laughter that filled the grand halls of Pemberley with a wonderful feeling of home. He could hardly believe that they had been married for almost two years, and she was still as loving and lovely as ever, her ready wit delighting him anew every day. Elizabeth disliked leaving his side when he was at home, showing herself so attentive and loving a wife that he had been quite overwhelmed at first at the tenderness of the creature of which he had not thought it possible that she grant him her hand. When Darcy was away in town or doing business, she sent him frequent letters, that had their proof when he came home and was welcomed by this most perfect of women.  
  
Their happiness had only grown during their married life, increasing and enveloping each in a delicious tenderness that connected them with a lifeline of love. There had only been two things that gave Darcy grief. One of these had been the reluctance of his fellows and neighbors to see his Lizzy for the person she was, instead of a common usurper to the much- coveted throne of Pemberley. It had pained him deeply to see her beginning struggles for respect and appreciation, and to see how she withstood again and again the social trials and subtle mockeries with her head held high and her countenance serene, leaving her to try to suppress bitter emotion when they were alone together, for Darcy's sake. Her husband, however, keenly noticed her depression on an evening after a ball they had given, as much as she tried to be gay, and his loving words soon soothed and comforted her as she shed her long-held back tears in the close security of his strong arms. She had gone about with more confidence following his quizzing of her troubles, and, to his relief and her happiness, soon won over most of the people that Darcy valued.  
  
The second one of the original dampers on their happiness only settled after the first year of their being together, and though Darcy regretted it, it was infinitely more on his wife's mind than his own. They had not had a child. Poor Lizzy had been on the verge of despairing of ever having an heir to Pemberley. Perhaps it was speeded and enhanced by Jane's having a healthy set of twins not a year after her marriage to Bingley. Whatever might have been the multiple causes, she had shortly been released of the anxieties. It filled Darcy with joy to think that his devoted wife would deliver him a healthy baby in 7 months. His Elizabeth looked so completely and absolutely happy now that he could not help but wanting to embrace her every time he saw her, for his little cup of joy was quite full.  
  
Georgiana, his beloved sister, was out and surrounded by suitors. She was just 19, having had her 17th birthday shortly before her brother and new sister's wedding. Beautiful and shy as ever, she seemed to fascinate young men, who seemed, from Darcy's protective, older brother's point of view, to enjoy plaguing her with calls when she could hardly converse with them from bashfulness and should rather stay home with her family. Lizzy had done wonders with Georgiana, but they were shown only to her family and close friends-the shy girl still avoided talking to strangers and acquaintances, and certainly looked even more discomfited when forced upon the subtle love- making of admiring men, some young and some not so young. Someday, her brother hoped, she would wed an admirable young man whom he could respect and she could love as he loved his Elizabeth. That day, however, seemed discouragingly far off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: * Stuffy, accented voice * Find here a narration of the Darcy's lives at the commencement of the story.  
  
*Back from Jane Austen voice to normal voice * Please review! 


	2. Georgiana's Ball

A/N: 'Castleman' is NOT pronounced with a 'long A' at the end. Instead it is pronounced like the last 'a' in 'Jonathan'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Georgiana readied herself as she stepped out of the carriage. She hadn't been able to refuse coming to the grand ball at Longcastle, though she regretted agreeing to come while knowing that she could not have civilly done otherwise. As she was handed out by one of the grooms, she thanked him with a shy nod and made her solitary way towards the grand, wide steps that spread out from the opening door, where a throng of people was visible. Her brother was just arrived back from town, and had been too tired to come to the ball, requesting that he be allowed the pleasure of keeping his wife by his side for the evening. The kind Castlemans had not pressed the matter, but Georgiana had felt an obligation to her friends, and so came, beautiful though not vain, innocent of flirtation or trying to make herself noticeable, and altogether giving the appearance of a fairy, clothed as she was in her pure white gown.  
  
Georgiana had known the Castlemans all her life, the parents being like an uncle and aunt for her, and loyally providing support when she and her brother were orphaned. They had three children-Frank, who was 23, and one of her most avid, and most unwanted, suitors; Anne, who was 18, and Miss Darcy's dearest friend; and George, 15, who enjoyed playing pranks on his sister and his sister's friend, but was a good-natured boy, more so than Frank. For all her debts to the Castlemans, Georgiana did not care much for the elder brother. His personality was too glossy, his presentation and countenance too flawless to be supposed natural, and the people who made this judgment were right. Having seen him when she accompanied Anne on long drives and rambles, Georgiana had had time to appreciate Frank Castleman's pride, conceit, and cruelty (the young lady had no idea that these had been the allegations made against Mr. Darcy by Elizabeth in former times). The young man looked down on anyone whose station was slightly below him. He looked out for money and power alone, and dear Anne had told Georgiana under the strictest confidence that Frank had sadly taken to gaming and flirting much more than was good for him. She felt certain that the heir to Longcastle only wanted to wed her for her money, and that she would be incredibly unhappy if she did so. More than once, she had seen him inflict cruel punishments on, say, a servant boy who didn't please him exactly, or a defenseless dog, whimpering and blinded by a perverse loyalty to a cruel master. Still, she suffered his presence quietly, and tonight only hoped that he would not secure himself for more dances than she cared to give him.  
  
As Georgiana entered, Mr. and Mrs. Castleman greeted her warmly, and Anne hurried over to embrace her friend, whom she had not seen for a while, the Castlemans having been out of town for several months.  
  
"Georgiana!" she said, her pretty face jovial.  
  
"Anne, it is so good to see you! You must tell me all about London, and I have much to say as well!" Here Georgiana was interrupted, for the young Mr. Castleman presented himself, saying suavely, and bending over her timidly proffered hand,  
  
"Miss Darcy, I am honored to see you again, and I see that you have only changed for the better while I was sadly removed from your presence." He had a rich, inspiring voice, which perfectly suited his tall, muscled frame. Frank Castleman's face was the image of an ancient Grecian statue, framed by dark, wavy locks that fell charmingly across his forehead when he tilted his head down. Even so, Georgiana felt that she detected a threatening look in the light eyes that seemed to laugh at her so attractively. She answered demurely and blushed, still unused to such praise and not sure how to reciprocate it. She saw Anne cast her a slightly anxious look before composing herself and smiling at someone beyond her friend's line of vision. Georgiana's attention was again called to the elder brother, however, who said, with a dashing sort of smile,  
  
"Would you be so kind as to reserve the first two dances for me, Miss Darcy?" Poor Georgiana could but accept, smiling graciously, but eyes slightly cast off, as if she did not know what to do with them, and was in dreadful fear looking in the eye of her suitor. Now Anne came to her rescue, and Frank moved away.  
  
"Georgiana," her friend said, "I should like to introduce you to Lord Jonathan Mirion, one of father's friends from town who has come to stay with us for the shooting season. Lord Mirion, Miss Georgiana Darcy; Miss Darcy, Lord Mirion." As Georgiana turned and fearfully lifted her eyes from the Oriental carpet, where they had been fixed, thinking to see an elderly gentleman with a criticizing scowl, she felt great apprehension of having a new neighbor that she would see every time she came to call on her friend for three months at least, if not longer. She was greatly astonished, therefore, to find before her a tall young man, looking to be in his early twenties, with slightly curly, reddish-brown hair and light blue eyes that were looking a little above her head. Why, he looked as bashfully shy as she herself was, from his averted eyes to his nervous, though impeccable, posture. She said 'Good day' very softly, her eyes having dropped to about waist level immediately after peeping at the visitor. He flushed a little, as if being spoken to in itself was a terror for him, and nodded nervously, unable to speak with embarrassment. Georgiana felt compassion with him, for she could relate, her own shyness giving her an immediate bond with the young man. To her relief, he did not reserve a dance, as she had half expected him to do, but moved of to speak in soft tones to Mr. Castleman.  
  
Now Georgiana could continue her conversation with her friend. "Oh, Anne," she exclaimed breathlessly, immediately at her ease again with no strangers about, "I have wonderful news! I am to be an aunt!"  
  
Miss Castleman made a surprised, high-pitched noise and then hugged her dear friend, laughing and scolding at the same time. "Georgiana, why did you not say it in your letters? Oh, I cannot believe it, I am so happy for you! You must let us come to admire the babe. Will it be boy or girl? How long have you known and not told me, you awful thing? You keep me waiting to surprise me with it now so abominably? And you are to be an aunt! Don't forget to give all of our congratulations to your brother and sister!" This hurried and exited monologue through, Anne pulled away and Georgiana burst out laughing at the twinkle and rosy blush on her friend's face.  
  
"I knew you would be happy!" she answered jovially, "And I am so proud for my brother! To think, there will be a baby in the house! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Elizabeth swears there will be a baby girl at Pemberley in seven months! Just think, I am to be aunt in so little time! Aunt Georgiana, how well that sounds!"  
  
But the merrymaking of the two girls could not last long, for a new group of strangers were being brought in and introduced, and the happy Georgiana faded again into bashful Miss Darcy, whom everyone admired but no one could really speak to. Before long she had been asked for all the dances, and luckily Frank Castleman claimed no more. She hardly knew any of her admirers, and the evening promised to be a frightening one as she was confronted with new faces and required to make conversation.  
  
She was much complimented during all the dances, and never sat still. By the time the table was set out, she was tired and desperately needed the rest before the next set of dances. Georgiana found herself seated at the long table between Anne Castleman and Lord Mirion. Unpleasantly for her, Frank Castleman sat across from her. A kind and good-looking young man by the name of Brooke was seated next to Anne and had been quite captivated by her, so she was unable to come to the rescue of her distressed friend. Luckily young Mr. Castleman was surrounded by people who wanted to talk to him, a friend on the one side and an awe-struck admirer in a fashionable gown on the other. At first, her suitor tried starting a conversation with her, but he was fearfully avoided and soon turned his attentions to the more recipient female on his other side. This left poor Georgiana with absolutely no one to talk to, until she heard a soft, tentative side from her other neighbor.  
  
"You do not look to be greatly enjoying the ball," he said nervously, unsure of what the beautiful young woman would answer, and not sure if he had guessed right.  
  
Surprised at such a strange address, Georgiana turned to find him looking at his plate with a conscientious look. Still, she could not help liking his frankness, and the absence of a compliment, which always served to discomfit her. "No," she answered, " but I am sure that if I had not been so awfully shy, I should have enjoyed myself immensely." He looked around at the open testimony of her bashfulness and volunteered a small smile.  
  
"I, too, am nervous and shy among strangers. A dreadful affliction, is it not?" He looked so truly rueful that Georgiana could not help a small smile, unaware of Frank Castleman's scowl as he watched them from the corner of is eye.  
  
"Yes," she answered, "but it has its uses, too. For example, it saves me the trouble of much talk during the dances, and I can put my heart into the music and the steps." She spoke with a sparkle in her eye, as she always did when talking of music, and the gentleman gave a low chuckle despite himself. At this the conference was ended, for 'Lord Frank', as Georgiana had called him when she was a child, drew her attention by saying abruptly,  
  
"Miss Darcy, I am sure my sister has communicated to you that I have been to Bath for the last few weeks. Have you ever been?" At this Lord Mirion turned away with a small blush as he remembered his bold words, so uncharacteristic of him, and Georgiana quietly replied that she had, once or twice, while the sparkle in her eye was replaced with a look of pain as she remembered Mr. Wickham when they had met in that pretty city.  
  
Dinner soon ended, and Georgiana danced again, but the memory of Wickham stayed in her mind throughout the evening, and she felt the slight need to cry. However, the dance did not prove fruitless, for when, as he often did, Frank did not come to subtly woo her and pay her compliments, Lord Mirion sought her out and they talked of ordinary things, the shyness that existed in their natures fading between each other because each had compassion for the other. By the end of the evening, they were becoming tentative friends, and Georgiana felt with relief that there was nothing in Lord Mirion's manner which hinted at admiration, merely friendship. 


End file.
